Przemiana z człowieka w dziobaka, czyli dzieciństwo Amandy
Jest to odcinek stworzony specjalnie na użytkownikową rywalizację. Bohaterowie *Amanda Adventure *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Pepe Pan Dziobak/Patrick Flynn *Sophie Adventure (jako pięciolatka) *Fineasz Flynn *Jake Adventóre Opis Amanda opowiada Izabeli o zdarzeniu, które najbardziej zapadło jej w pamięć. Izabela choć niechętnie, wysłuchuje jej, po czym historia zaczyna powoli ją wciągać. Opowiada bowiem o wujku dziewczyny pracującym w B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.A i jego nemezis. Fabuła Izabela i Amanda razem szły do kwatery Zastępu Ogników. Tego dnia, Amanda miała stać się jedną z harcerek. Dziewczyna była bardzo podekscytowana, dla niej było to bardzo ważne wydarzenie, jednak dla Izabeli nie był to rzaden ważny dzień. Wiele razy przyjmowała nowe członkinie. Czarnowłosa wydawała się być myślami zupełnie gdzie indziej. Blondynka nie zauważała tego faktu i opowiadała przyjaciółce o pewnym zdarzeniu. -I co myślisz?-zapytała Adventórówna patrząc na Izabelę Izabela wydawała się zostać „przywołana na Ziemię” tym pytaniem. Spojrzała na koleżankę ze zdziwieniem -Ale o co pytasz? -Słuchałaś mnie w ogóle? -Tak, jasne... -Serio? To co się stało z Patrcikiem Flynn? Izabela spojrzała na nią całkiem zdezorientowana. Teraz już się nie wymiga, jednak nie miała ochoty słuchać jej historii. -Dobra, możliwe że na trochę odleciałam. -Niech ci będzie, „trochę”. -Opowiedz jeszcze raz. Obiecuję, że będę słuchać. -Czekaj, jak to jeszcze raz? To znaczy że odleciałaś już na samym początku? -Możliwe. -No dobra, ale jak nie chcesz to mogę nic nie mówić. -Nie, no coś ty-Izabela nie chciała jej obrazić. Ostatnimi czasy, nie może się z nikim dogadać, więc nie chciała odtrącić od siebie kolejnej osoby. Jednak wizja słuchania historii jej życia wydawała jej się koszmarnie nudna-opowiadaj. -No dobra, tak więc to wydarzyło się gdy miałam pięć lat. Byłam wtedy na wakacjach u Sophii. Wiesz, może to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale czułam się tam lepiej niż w własnym domu. Mieszkając z rodzicami, żyłam jak pod kloszem. Przez moje nadnaturalne zdolności, byłam chowana przed całym światem. Wracając, jej ojciec z zawodu był, cóż w sumie nadal jest złym geniuszem. Pracuje w agencji zwanej B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.A. Nie mam pojęcia co oznacza ten skrót, ale nie ważne. -Jak to jest złym geniuszem?-przerwała jej Izabela-i co to w ogóle znaczy? -Buduje różne inatory, chcąc zawładnąć całym kontynentem. -Dlaczego kontynentem, a nie całym światem?-ku swojemu zaskoczeniu Izabela zaczęła wciągać się w ową historię -Nie mam pojęcia. Jest wiele członków organizacji i każdy chce zawładnąć czymś innym. -A co oznacza skrót B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.A? Chyba nie jest to ich prawdziwa nazwa? -Nie mam pojęcia, jakoś nigdy nie zaciekawiło mnie to tego stopnia, aby zapytać o to wójka. Wracając. Pomagałam wtedy wujkowi w budowie inatora... RETROSPEKCJA -Amanda, podaj mi tę wierytarkę-powiedział wysoki, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna, nie odrywając wzroku od maszyny. Dziewczynka bez najmniejszego problemu, podała mu owy sprzęt-Dzięki młoda-mówiąc to, zaczęł wiercić w sprzęcie, aż wkońcu zakończył swoje dzieło-a oto Zmieniacz-ciał-inator!-mówiąc to pokazywał dumnie swój wynalazek. -A co do czego ci on?-zapytała dziewczynka. W tym momencie, podeszła jej kuzynka, oraz córka wyżej wymienionego mężczyzny, Sophie. -Tym pokonam mojego nemezis. -A po co chcesz go pokonywać?-zapytała Sophie jednocześnie jedząc lizaka -Abym bez najmniejszego problemu mógł przejąć władzę na tym kontynencie-mówił nadzwyczaj spokojnie-Gdy tylko pokonam Agenta P, przejmę władzę i nic mnie nie powstrzyma! -Więc po co ci ta maszyna?-mówiąc to Sophie wskazała na inator stojący obok -To jest...-tu nie dokończył, ponieważ przerwała mu Amanda -Odmładzaczo-inator!-krzyknęła dumnie blondynka-za jego pomocą wujek zamieni prezydenta tego kraju w małe dziecko, które przecież nie nadaje się na przywódce tak wielkiego kraju. Po tym władzę obejmnie wujek, który również zamieni swoich konkurentów w dzieci. Gdy już zostanie prezydentem, wypowie wojnę Kanadzie i reszcie państw po czym zostanie prezydentem tego kontynentu! -Wcześniej jeszcze zamienię wojsko kanadyjskie w jakieś bezrozumne zwierzęta-mówiąc to mężczyzna zaczął polerować inator. Niespodziewanie, drzwi zostały wywarzone, a za nimi ukazał się wysoki mężczyzna o trójkątnej głowie, rudych włosach i brązowych oczach, a ubrany był w klasyczny garnitur, a na głowie miał fedorę, jak na agenta przystało-Witaj agencie P, a może raczej Patricku Flynn-po tych słowach agent spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, jakby się tego nie spodziewał-co? Myślałeś, że nie poznam twojej prawdziwej tożasmości? -To i tak zbyt wiele ci nie pomoże-po tych słowach agent P prawie zaatakował doktora, jednak nistąd nizowąt został złapany w pułapkę. Rudowłosy złapał za kraty, po czym spojrzeniem pełnym nienawiści patrzył na swojego wroga-co ty kombinujesz? -Pozwól, że ci wyjaśnię-mówiąc to, naukowiec przysunął oba swoje inatory do siebie-oto mój zmieniacz-ciał-inator! Zamienia on ludzi w nierozumne zwierzęta, jednak myślę że nie muszę ci tego tłumaczyć. Zaraz poznasz to na własnej skórze -Zaraz o czym ty mó...-nie dokończył zdania, ponieważ został postrzelony inatorem. Z początku wyglądał jakby, zwijał się z bólu, jednak z sekundy na sekundę widać było zmianę. Zaczął się kurczyć, a jego skóra stała się zielona. Oczy oddaliły się od siebie, nos i usta połączyły się w jedno, następnie zamieniły się w dziób. Jego wróg podszedł do niego, a jego oczom ukazał się niesamowity widok. Agent w mgnieniu oka z człowieka, stał się dziobakiem. -Niesamowite...-powiedział do siebie naukowiec. Ku jego zdziwieniu dziobak szybko odnalazł się w nowym ciele, wydawało się jakby sam założył swoją fedorę leżącą obok, po czym wstał na dwie łapy i wydostał się z klatki. -Sophie, widzisz to?!-Amanda nie mogła wyjść z wrażenia. Dla niej było to niesamowite, jednak Sophie ze spokojem oglądała walkę-Jak to jest w ogóle możliwe?! -Nie wiem, ale to dość zabawne-dla Sophii nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego. Ona dobrze wiedziała jak zakończy się ta walka, agent P jak zwykle wygra. -Amadna, strzelaj!-mówiąc to naukowiec próbował wyrwać się z uścisku dziobaka. Amanda nie czekając długo strzeliła Odładzaco-inatorem w agenta. Ten w jednej sekundzie stał się malutkim dziobakiem, który nie potrafił się bronić-Co ty zrobiłaś?! -To co kazałeś! -Chciałem, żebyś strzeliła w niego zmieniaczo-ciało-inatorem, aby znów zamienił się w człowieka! -Przecież jeszcze nic straconego. Odmienić go? Naukowiec spojrzał na małego dziobaka, po czym pomyślał chwilę. W jego głowie narodził się kolejny pomysł. -Nie, zostawmy go tak. Teraz, bez rzadnych przeszkód mogę zrealizować mój plan Mężczyzna popatrzył na swój inator z dumą. Na jego twarzy pojawił się wredny uśmiech. Amadna nie lubiła tego, nie znosiła przemocy, jednak Sophie zaczęła okazywać entuzjazm. Miała nadzieję, że tym razem to jej ojciec wygra. Całe doniosłe wydarzenie zniszyli kolejni niespodziewani goście. Przez wyważone drzwi przeszedł czarnowłosy mężczyzna ubrany w zielony mundur ze swoimi inicjałami „MM”. Za nim stała grupka zwierząt, wyglądali na agentów-Kim ty jesteś?-zapytał zdezorietowany naukowiec -Nazywam się Major Monogram, jestem zarządcą organicazji O.B.F.S. Otrzymaliśmy właśnie sygnał od zaprzyjaźnionej z nami agencji dla której pracuje, a raczej pracował twój były nemezis. -Już kojarzę-przerwał mu doktor-ty dowodzisz zwierzęcymi agentami, tak? -Dokładnie. Zabieramy agenta P do naszej organizacji. Tam będzie czekał na przydział do jakieś rodziny. -Róbcie z nim co chcecie-naukowiec nie przejmując się tym, wrócił do swojego zajęcia, jednak poczuł silne uderzenie w tył głowy. Ku jego zdziwieniu okazało się, że oprawcą jest kaczka w fedorze-Myślałem, że moje wynalazki nie są waszym problemem. -Teraz już są. Przykro nam, ale musimy zabrać owe inatory. -Jak to?! -Zostanie przydzielony panu nowy agent, tym razem z naszej agencji. Właśnie pan go poznał. Naukowiec spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, po czym jego wzrok skierował się na wyżej wymienioną kaczkę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że teraz będzie walczył ze zwierzęciem. -Chyba sobie żartujesz. -Nie. Ludzka agencja zostanie zamknięta na obszarze trzech stanów. Po tych słowach zwierzęci agenci zabrali oba inatory. Naukowiec patrzył na nich wszystkich z nienawiścią, jednak Amanda nie mogła oderweać oczu od dziobaka. W dalszym ciągu nie mogła uwierzyć co się przed chwilą stało. Major Monogram wraz z agentami i inatorami wyszli, a mężczyzna z wyraźnym niezaodowoleniem zaczął majstrować przy wyważonych drzwiach przeklinając cicho po hiszpańsku. -Wujku, wszystko dobrze?-zapytała Amanda -Tak, wszystko gra-mówiąc to nie spojrzał na rzadną z nich. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że teraz będzie walczyć ze zwierzęciem. -Jak myślisz jak to się potoczy?-zapytała się kuzynki Amanda -Na pewno będzie zabawnie-stwierdziła Sophie. Koniec retrospecji -Wow...-Izabela nie mogła uwierzyć w to co słyszała. Było to dla niej jak dziwne science-fiction -Nareszcie na miejscu-powiedziała Amanda patrząc na kwaterę ogników. Już za moment miała zostać ognikiem. Dwie godziny później. Ceremonia już się zakończyła, a obie dziewczyny szły w kierunku Fineasza i Ferba. Gdy były już prawie na miejscu Izabela zapytała -Na prawdę ta historia wydarzyła się w rzeczywistości? -Tak. Wiem, że może być to dziwne, ale moja rodzina nigdy do normalnych nie należała. -Fantastyczne! Czekaj-Izabela pomyślała chwilę, po czym kontynuowała-to znaczy, że ojciec Sophii jest złoczyńcą? -Taką ma pracę i trzeba to przyznać, dobrze płatną. Mówiąc to obie dziewczyny weszły do ogródka Fineasza i Ferba. Wyglądało na to, że wynalazek już zniknął. -Cześć Fineasz, co robicie?-zapytała jak zawsze uroczo Izabela -Właśnie sprzątamy-odpowiedział Fineasz-szkoda, że was nie było. -Cóż, ja też miałam dzień pełen wrażeń. Gdy Izabela rozmawiała z Fineaszem o jego wynalazku, Amanda spojrzała na dziobaka leżącego pod drzewem. Wydawał się jej dziwnie znajomy, jakby go już gdzieś znała... -Agent P?-zapytała cicho, a dziobak spojrzał na nią bez zeza-Nie... to nie możliwe... Kategoria:Odcinki